Bien être, Volonté, Sexe et Volupté
by QuidamS
Summary: Parce qu'il faut bien quelques ratés avant que n'arrive la perfection. Rating M. SS/SB. UA


**Titre :** Bien-être, Volonté, Sexes et Volupté

**Résumé :** Parce qu'il faut bien quelques ratés avant que n'arrive la perfection.

**Disclamer :** JKR a tout, QS n'a rien si ce n'est des heures d'insomnie à occuper.

**Rating :** **M**

**Pairing :** SS/SB – UA

Note de l'auteur : D'avance, toutes mes excuses pour les rudesses faites à la langue française et pour les mots ne figurant dans aucune version du _Petit Larousse illustré_. C'était entièrement volontaire et nécessaire – du moins je l'espère.

**Bien-être, Volonté, Sexe et Volupté**

La première fois, cela avait été loin d'être une réussite.

Sirius avait passé les quinze jours précédents, entre les murs de Square Grimmauld, avec pour seule compagnie, la voix de sa mère vociférant contre son traître de fils qui avait déshonoré sa lignée et salit son nom, et celle de Kreattur grinçant contre son traître de Maître qui avait déshonoré sa lignée et salit son nom.

Lorsqu'à la fin de la réunion de l'Ordre, alors que Snape s'apprêtait à disparaître dans la large cheminé, Sirius lui avait avancé l'argument que personne n'en saurait rien s'ils faisaient une petite trêve _Bien-être et Volupté_ – puisque de toutes les manières qui croirait _un ex-tolard en cavale et un ex-mangemort en repentir_ – l'animagus s'était attendu à un flot d'insultes et de noms d'oiseaux mais certainement pas à un « Tu préfères sur le tapis ou dans ton lit ? »

Bref, cela n'avait pourtant pas été une réussite.

Catastrophique, maladroit et terriblement embarrassant, oui.

Une réussite, non !

Et à James qui, un jour, lui avait dit « C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas ! », il aurait volontiers hurlé « Faux ! »

- - -

Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la deuxième fois.

Sirius assurait bec et ongles que c'était arrivé. Severus hurlait à la supercherie.

Il était vrai que la situation n'était pas très claire.

Un Remus, tout endimanché, venait de dire « Je le veux ! » à une Tonk, toute froufroutée, qui lui avait rétorquée, devant témoins, un « oui » amouraché.

Sirius oscillait entre attendrissement et exultation devant tant de preuves de fidélité et d'affection, tandis que Severus restait passablement imperméable à ces promesses d'éternité, si ce n'était qu'il était un brin écœuré devant tant de mielleusité.

Toujours était-il que la soirée s'était finie dans l'alcool … et la souffrance selon Sirius, qui affirmait haut et fort par delà la cheminé, que si le cerveau de Snape avait une tendance à omettre et occulter, son cul à lui, n'était pas prêt d'oublier !

- - -

La troisième fois avait été … douloureuse.

Ne jamais provoquer un Snape déjà suffisamment irrité. Voilà la leçon que Sirius allait devoir tirer !

Il était vrai que dire au Maître des Potions, devant une flopée de Gryffondors – de surcroit tributaires de son enseignement – qu'il était un pisse-froid, un cul-serré et un mal-baisé, n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus intelligente et la plus sensée qu'il avait eu ces dernières années. Mais depuis quand disait-il des choses brillantes et réfléchies ?

Il s'avéra par la suite que Snape avait un sens de la vengeance très singulier.

Et si l'on demandait à Sirius si faire cela, face contre tapisserie, coincé entre le porte-manteau et le repose-parapluie – ou plus exactement entre le grand-père Pollux et l'arrière grande tante Ursula, avec sa mère criant au scandale non loin de là – était une expérience à renouveler, il clamerait sans une once d'hésitation que « non ! ».

- - -

La quatrième eut un arrière goût d'humiliation.

Un arrière seulement. Parce que la première impression avait été plutôt agréable.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, Sirius avait la sensation d'avoir perdu une bataille dans sa guerre contre Severus.

Parce que se retrouver à quatre pattes sur le parquet effrité du grenier, avec un Snape à peine dénudé collé à son arrière train, crachant des paroles telles que « Te voilà enfin à ta place ! » ou « Essaye de faire moins de bruit, tu fais fuir les rats et je ne m'entends plus penser ! », c'était un souvenir, en soi, déjà particulier.

Mais voir le Maître des Potions réajuster ses robes, une mimique satisfaite et un sourire goguenard accrochés aux lèvres, lâcher « Je t'aurais bien donné quelques Gallions mais mes bourses sont vides ! », c'était un souvenir complètement, absolument et totalement dégueulasse !

Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir partir à la _chasse aux grimoires magiques dans le Manoir des Black_ avec Snape.

De toutes manières, il avait toujours détesté ce grenier miteux d'où émanaient, selon lui, de sombres et néfastes influences.

- - -

La cinquième fois avait été comme la sixième et la septième.

Elle avait laissé à Sirius un sentiment d'échec au-delà du bien-être procuré.

Il s'était juré de ne plus succomber.

Mais il fallait croire que chez lui _Sexe_ et _Volonté_, étaient deux choses irrémédiablement dissociées.

Pourtant, il s'était évertué à assurer à un Snape repu qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

De là à dire que l'animagus avait une _faiblesse_ pour l'homme et non juste pour une activité pleine de rudesse dont le seul but était de procurer un peu de plaisir à ses petites fesses, c'était un bien grand mot qu'il se serait empressé de réfuter.

Et de là à dire que le Maître des Potions voyait dans sa nouvelle occupation, autre chose qu'un simple passe temps immoral, histoire de combler le manque d'intérêt de ses activités professorales, était une absurdité pour le moins abyssale.

- - -

La huitième avait été une « erreur ».

Aller savoir pourquoi il avait fallu arriver à la huitième fois pour que Snape convienne que c'était une _erreur_ !

Sirius avait pourtant trouvé ça plutôt pas mal dans la mesure où c'était la première fois que leurs ébats ne reposaient ni sur une bonne cuite, ni sur une dispute, ni sur une once de victoire pour l'un et une once de défaite pour l'autre.

Et s'il n'y avait eu ce vieux lit au sommier grinçant et incommodant dont les ressorts lui avaient meurtri les chairs, cet édredon raboteux plein de poussière, de puces et d'acariens qui l'avait presque rendu asthmatique, et son neveu qui avait chercher après lui pile à l'instant fatidique, il aurait même pu avancer que cela avait été le pied !

- - -

La neuvième fois avait été parfaite.

Et cela n'avait rien eut à voir la position pour le moins _innovante_ qui avait autorisés les deux partenaires à se regarder pendant qu'ils se _câlinaient_ un peu.

Pas plus que ce n'était dû aux mots doux et possessifs qui avaient été susurrés, telle une confession sur l'oreiller.

Cela n'avait rien eut à voir non plus avec le baiser échangé – leur premier – alors que le jour se levait sur un avenir à tracer.

Et encore moins aux promesses d'avenir enguimauvées d'un Serpentard embrumé à un Gryffondor éberlué.

Non, c'était de toute évidence simplement dû à l'euphorie de la victoire…


End file.
